


Fall

by Itrustyoutokillme



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, cs fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Emma wakes up in the middle of the night only to discover her husband, Killian Jones, has taken all of the covers.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathbycaptainswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbycaptainswan/gifts).



> @deathbycaptainswan said: "Now i have an idea of cs fic of killan being a furnace and emma loving cuddling up with him to warm herself up"   
> So i wrote this.

The frost nipped in the air outside of the bedroom, crystals of frozen dew forming on the tender stems of plants and what flowers still remained. The leaves on the trees turned orange and crunchy underfoot when they had fallen to the ground silently unnoticed by everyone around them. Emma always noticed them fall, like nature's countdown, signaling the transition between Fall and Winter.

Emma loved the fall.

It was her favourite time of the year. She had the chance to dig out her favourite sweaters, her favourite fur-lined boots, and her favourite heavy, insulating jackets. Many of them were years old, keepsakes and favourite mementos from times past that she coddled each year like a comfort blanket. They helped her get through the worst of the cold snaps, but there was one thing about them that she didn't like.

Emma Swan couldn't wear them to bed. And that was when she felt the coldest.

Emma had awoken suddenly, a chill shocking her to her core. Even with her loungewear on -  that she had decided would acceptably double as pajamas – she felt the sharpness of the air around her. Confused she had peeled her eyes open, clutching to her pillow and trying to absorb the last remnants of warmth from where she had laid her head.

Even her eyeballs felt cold. Her hair prickled on her scalp and her neck shook as she let out an audible shivering noise, teeth clattering against each other and her jaw clenching. Goosebumps spread over her arms and she instinctively curled in on herself, tucking her legs up to her chest and pulling her elbows close to her body.

That was when she had noticed Killian had, at some point, rolled over and taken the entire duvet with him.

When her brain finally caught up to what she was seeing, in a semi-dazed and groggy huff, Emma sat up and scowled at the back of the man she loved laying beside her. Despite having taken the entire comforter, Killian was still only half covered, his bare shoulders gently rising and falling with every shallow breath he took.

“Killian?” Emma whispered into the dimly lit room and if she didn't know better she could have sworn she was so cold condensation had left her mouth as she spoke.

“Hmm...” Killian grumbled incoherently but did not make a move.

“Killian, you've got all the duvet,” Emma pressed a little louder, scooting a little closer to him and immediately regretting her decision when she landed in a cold patch of the bed.

“Hmm...what, love?” Killian mumbled, sleepily clutching the offending duvet to his body a little harder and relaxing back into the warmth of his slumber with a sigh.

Emma felt the last, tiny scrap of duvet covering her feet slip away and wedge itself between Killian's calves. His feet were hanging out of the end of the cocoon he had made from the comforter but even without touching them Emma could tell they would be warm.

Killian was always warm. He was like a living heating pad and Emma could feel the heat radiating from his slumbering body from where she was scrunched into a ball in the center of the bed.

“You have all the covers,” Emma told him firmly and as he finally responded to her, trying to roll over into the space between them, Emma lay still, defiantly not moving a single inch out of his way. Killian's body rolled onto hers and despite her discomfort, Emma felt instantly warmer regardless of Killian's confusion.

“What the...Emma?” Killian smacked his lips together a little, trying to moisten his tongue, and awkwardly lifted his hand to his face to rub at his eyes.

“You have all of the covers,” Emma mumbled into the skin covering his shoulder blade, enjoying the way her words bounced back into her face in the form of warm condensation. “And I'm freezing.”

Killian's confusion was audible in the darkness, a low grunt escaping his throat as he shifted his weight so he wasn't going to squash Emma. The duvet twisted even more until he was wrapped even tighter in the cotton cage and he kicked out his legs to try and spread it back over his wife.

“Sorry, love,” Killian said softly, his voice gravelly from sleep.

He fluffed the duvet a little, freeing himself in the process, and made sure that it was covering Emma once more. Her teeth chattered as the duvet fell onto her with a cool waft of air and Killian rolled over until he was facing Emma. At some point she had moved to his side of the bed and was practically laying on his pillows, probably subconsciously chasing the warmth of the covers until the cold had finally woke her up.

“Thank you,” Emma said with a shiver in her voice, her words jittery and her entire body shaking on the bed.

“Want me to warm you up?” Killian offered a little more awake as he yawned silently.

“Yes please,” Emma cooed, rolling over quickly and snuggling back into the hard planes of his torso. Killian threw his arm around her, pulling her into him until there was no space left between them, and let out a content sigh.

Emma relaxed back into him, her body becoming weighted and heavier under the warmth spreading over her body. She shifted her legs slightly, tucking her bare feet between his legs and groaning with pleasure when the heat from his legs began to warm up her frozen extremities. Killian kissed the back of her head and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, resting his chin on her collarbone where his scruff poked at her skin.

“Better?” he sighed, sleep overtaking him once more.

“Better,” Emma nodded into her pillow with a smile.

“Good,” Killian smiled against her skin, planting a kiss to the warming softness before drifting off once more.

Before she joined him, a small smile tugged at the corners of Emma's lips as her eyes fluttered closed. She had changed her mind.

This was why she loved Fall.


End file.
